


Puppy Love

by song_of_the_sea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Help, M/M, i got to vet tech school, i kinda know what im doing maybe, mature and violent because ill probably talk about gross surgeries and stuff, no im not, the vet au that only i asked for, they gonna be dorks, trust me im a doctor :), vet stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_the_sea/pseuds/song_of_the_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen just finished his schooling to become a veterinary technician. Now all that's left to do is complete a full year's internship. How will it go when the veterinarian he works under is both incredibly amazing and also an annoying dork at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I can't write :D But hey, when you spend all day in school surrounded by animals, you just wanna write the otp dorks with the animals.

Today’s the day. The very first day of what’s supposed to be the rest of Allen Walker’s life. Or so he eagerly hopes. As he waits patiently on the bus as other passengers board, idly staring out the window, he slowly begins to feel more and more anxious. In approximately fifteen minutes, he will meet with the man whom he will be finishing his schooling under to become a veterinary technician. This job doesn’t pay much, and is quite difficult at times, but his love for animals and constant need to help _almost everything_ overrode any negative thoughts and he quickly pursued this career soon after finishing high school.

  
As mandated by the school he attended, before he can graduate he must complete a full year’s internship under any veterinarian of his choosing. Allen never paid much attention to possible locations for employment before, so by the time this internship came rolling around all he could do was panic and apply to as many clinics as possible. As luck would have it, there was a man who owns a clinic not far from Allen’s apartment who was putting out advertisements asking for more employees. Allen got accepted as an intern, and hopes he can possibly get hired at this clinic as soon as he graduates. It’s not the most ideal future plan, but Allen accepted long ago that his ability to think ahead is virtually nonexistent at this point in his life.

  
The bus slows, and Allen checks three times if it is truly his stop. He nervously stands and hustles off the bus. While there isn’t much to choose from in Allen’s wardrobe aside from a large assortment of scrubs, he hopes he picked a nice enough outfit to make a good first impression: dark jeans so as not to be too professional, and a button up black shirt with black shoes so as not to appear too sloppy. Clothes are his last chance of changing his overall appearance for the better. With his natural white hair and large scar running down his face, many people would probably not pick him to be the most professional looking of people. He dislikes talking about how he acquired these odd features, so most just assume he is very edgy, or whatever it is the kids say these days. He’s never minded, and he quite likes his appearance, but with how picky employers are he always had a slight fear of never getting a job and becoming homeless and slowly decaying in a hole somewhere and be lost to the world forever. This just goes to show why Allen believes he should never try to think ahead. Anxiety can only bring bad thoughts when trying to predict one’s future.

  
Triple checking yet again that he is in the right location and also checking that he left nothing important behind, he carefully begins to walk towards the clinic he will be slaving at for the next year for little to no payment as an intern. This clinic is a decent sized building nestled between other much larger ones. It goes by the name Noah’s Ark, because this clinic takes care of a variety of animals. Many people know the story of Noah’s Ark, and how it carried two of every animals. So the owner named it this in hopes of bringing all sorts of animals, including the more rare ones, and also offering to send some workers to places such as zoos and aquariums. Allen thinks this owner must make a lot of money, and also worries that this will make his job all that much harder.

  
As Allen walks in through the front door, he is bombarded with the sounds of many animals. With the little research he did on this place, all he really knows is that occasionally they sell animals and also can take care of some for a limited amount of time. He’s sure it’s just because sometimes these small businesses have to do as much as they can to make money. Sort of like the bigger pet stores with small clinics on the back, only reversed. And probably much more expensive. Walking around in hopes of finding an employee, he sees what would typically be seen in a vet clinic: special animal food, a variety of toys, beds, anything needed for the care of an animal. What caught his attention most was this odd looking yellow ball with a silly little cross on the front. It had wings and an extremely long and swoopy tail. The label says it’s a cat toy, possible supposed to look like and obese bird? Allen’s not totally sure, but he is tempted to buy one because he finds it oddly cute in a way.

  
“Need any help, sir?” a gentle voice said behind him, and he turns to see a short girl with the largest and roundest glasses he has ever seen. His immediate thought is that Harry Potter ain’t got nothing on this girl, and his second thought is that he should stop smiling at his own comment silently and ask her for assistance.

  
“Ah, yes. My name is Allen Walker, and I am the intern that is supposed to start today. Would you mind if I asked you to show me around and tell me who I should talk to?” She nodded quickly and turned to walk towards the back of the store. Allen followed, trying his best to look confident and not at all like he would rather go decay in that alley he thought of before. The girl, who has yet to introduce herself, walks past a door with the typical Staff Only sign, and Allen hesitates and doesn’t enter. Is he a staff member yet? He doesn’t think so, but what if she’s waiting back there and doesn’t know what happened? What if he loses the internship for not following her? This internal dilemma rages for all of three seconds before a man walks out of the door and… Allen loses all train of thought.

  
This man has a very… _very_ nice face. And his hair! It is dark and wavy and curly yet looks straight and tame all at once. Tan skin and strangely golden yellow eyes, and kind of a dorky little smile like he probably shouldn’t be an adult, but hey time stops for no man, even if he is incredibly good looking and probably childish. Unfortunately, his face is the best part of him. The longer Allen looks, the more he notices that this man can _not_ dress well. Under his white lab coat, that Allen has a sneaking suspicion is just for looking cool, he wears bright yellow scrubs. They are almost too much to look at, and with his yellow stethoscope hanging around his neck Allen can only assume this might be the man’s favorite color. His shoes are, thankfully, just black. And then there’s the watch on his left wrist. It looks like at one point it might have been a blueish color. Now it is a sad shade of gray and looks like the hands aren’t even moving. Maybe this isn’t the place he should be interning at…

  
“Ahhhmmm… Hello! My name is Allen Walker. I presume you are the veterinarian I will work under, Mr.” he sneaks a peak at the messily scrawled name tag,” Campbell?”

  
“Please, Dr. Neah D. Campbell, if you would.” Oh he has such a nice voice and he said his name and what? Does this man want Allen to call him that all the time?

  
“Ah, yes, um, Dr. Neah D, Campbell, I am-“

  
“Yes! It sounds very official doesn’t it? Very nice coming from a pretty face like yours. I just love hearing my name!”

  
“Dr. Campbell, please-“

  
“Oh, just Neah is fine. Um… Who are you again?”

  
Allen honestly doesn’t know what to do. Can he consider what just happened to even be a proper conversation? This man, though incredibly good looking… is kind of a nut job isn’t he? Allen says nothing. Neah stares for about twenty seconds when he seems to have remembered something important. Something being Allen.

  
“New intern! I forgot you were coming today! Allen, right? Have any preferred nicknames? How ‘bout Al? Ally?” He seems so excited, Allen thinks this Neah might actually be a child on the inside.

  
“Just Allen is fine. Yes, I’m the new intern.” As he reaches out his hand for a handshake, Neah excitedly grabs it and starts talking even more than before.

  
“I was so happy when I heard we had an applicant for an intern here! We don’t have many employees, but the ones who are here are all wonderful. We’re almost like a little family! I’m not the only veterinarian here, but I am the one who wanted to hire a tech! The other guys all have their own, and I thought, ‘Hey I should get my own as well!’ and here you are! I’ll give you a quick tour and a run-down of this place, and I guess we can leave today at that?”

  
Now, Allen thinks, this is starting to feel like the right choice. Neah seemed a little odd at first, but overall he might be a good guy. And it’s not like Allen can go and find another place to intern at on such short notice.

  
As they walk through the small store, Neah explains basic procedures and points out what he thinks may be important. This is a fairly regular clinic, and Allen thinks he can manage pretty well here.

  
“Back here is where we keep our animals. _Do not_ touch this snake. He’s grounded for being an asshole. And over here…” Neah rambles on, and Allen actually finds that he is steadily becoming more excited about this. In school, when he was practicing for his future career, he always found a small amount of excitement at feeling professional.  
At the end of the little tour, Neah looked back at him happily and asked,” So, what would you like as a schedule? If possible, I would like to get you working soon!”  
Allen thought for a brief second, and responded, “Um, I can come in tomorrow? Say, 8:30 in the morning?”

  
“Perfect! I can’t wait to start training!” Neah is almost visibly shaking with how excited he is. Must’ve been pretty lonely…

  
“And you can wear any scrubs you like! How ‘bout yellow? We could match!”

  
“Ah, I’ll just wear blue I guess… So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
With that, Allen left the little store. Not without buying the odd ball thing on the way out. As he rode the bus home, he thought about all that happened. What only took about three hours seemed to go on forever and also finish in what seemed like ten minutes. Allen takes this as a good sign. When he arrived home, he picks out a nice pair of dark blue scrubs for tomorrow and finds some games to play and food to eat to pass the time until he decides to go to sleep. He’s very excited for tomorrow, and now feels like his career is officially starting!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live.

A few days later, Allen wakes up to the loud screech of his alarm. As he turns it off, he wonders if he really needs to do this internship. After deciding that yes, it is pretty important for him to go to, he slowly crawls out of bed. Getting dressed in plain blue scrubs is a bit of a challenge, but he manages. Taking the same route as yesterday, he gets to work without a problem. Walking in, he hears the same noises as last time: birds chirping, dogs and cats making various noises, Neah suffering, the sound of the regist-WHAT? Was that really Neah whining in the back? Allen rushed through the door in the back to see something he probably should have expected.

Neah, sprawled on the floor, rolling around on a pile of towels and whining about something stupid probably. What a drama queen. Allen leans over Neah, only slightly worried.

“You… good?”

“ALLEN PLEASE! LET ME WALLOW IN PEACE!”

Allen leaves the room and pets some birds. One bird is a bright yellow, and reminds him of that odd toy from before.

About ten minutes later, Neah leaves the room. Today he looks much better. Still with the beautiful face, but he is actually wearing… decent scrubs. Not bright yellow this time, but an odd shade of blue. It’s kind of like his watch, which he is still wearing and that still isn’t moving. An odd muddled looking color but still recognizable as blue. Was he trying to match Allen? Allen normally isn’t paranoid about these things but he feels as though he cannot take anything lightly with this man. Allen may need to stop by a scrub shop and get new colors…

“Hey Allen! Sorry about earlier. Nothing important, don’t worry. Ugh… didn’t work… again.” Neah said, completely casual but slowly lowering his voice until what he said was just inaudible muttering. Allen wasn’t sure what to think. Maybe this was normal? Whatever.

“Uh, yeah, that’s okay… So, uh, what should I do today?”

Battle strategy: act casual and hope for the best.

“Excellent question! Wanna touch the dogs?” Neah’s response honestly shouldn’t have been a surprise, but Allen couldn’t deny that, yes, he wants to touch the dogs. So that’s what they do, with only minor small talk filling the silence. Neah decided to tell Allen stories from working here, and Allen soon realizes that his version of telling stories is just rambling about an event with Allen attempting to understand.

“-so then we had to go tell the owner that the chances of this dog’s survival were decent at best. It was heartbreaking to say the least, poor thing didn’t know what hit him, and-“

“Wait,” Allen interrupted, “didn’t a car hit him? I would think the dog knows that?”

“Well, yes, but like, he didn’t see it coming!”

“Well you said he’s blind, of course he didn’t see it coming!”

“Shhhh shh shh, Allen,” Neah said while making a weird flowy motion with his hand (the other still rubbing a dog all over). “With that attitude, I’m not sure you’re fit to talk to customers. Oh what am I to do with you?! So much wasted potential!”

Allen’s brain didn’t know how to respond, so his body took over and went to grab… anything to distract himself. Neah made a weird _mwauk!_ noise and followed like a lost puppy, pun totally intended. Is this how he was going to spend the next year? It might not be terrible but… Allen isn’t sure what to expect of this gorgeous yet mildly insane man. At least he looked good holding puppies, as that is very important to any relationship. Like those nice firefighter and cat calendars.

That’s basically how the rest of the day went. Nonsense and no work to be done. Oh how he loved weekdays where no one came in because they were all at work. Allen got home and couldn’t really tell if anything important actually happened. Hopefully the days to come would actually put his skills to use. Why go through expensive schooling just to sit around and listen to a crazy hot guy ramble? Although just hanging out all day was nice… Thus is the dilemma of joining the workforce.

_Bzzt bzzt_. Allen’s phone was going off. He watched it for a second, because the vibrate setting was making his phone dance across the table. How silly. Eventually he picked it up and answered.

“Allen, I’m so sorry I know it may be getting late,” Neah. Also, what does he mean it’s getting late? It’s only 10 p.m. “There’s been an emergency, can you come in? If not, I can handle it alone.”

“Oh, yeah! I’ll be there soon! Uh, see ya soon I guess.” Allen left to get to the clinic. Arriving quickly, due to virtually no traffic at this hour, he walked in. For there being an emergency, Neah seemed quite calm over the phone. Maybe he really is a serious professional?

Allen walks in to see Neah, in a swivel chair, with a pencil held between his upper lip and nose. Maybe he _isn’t_ a serious professional. When he noticed Allen, he perked up immediately.

“Allen, I must formally apologize, but before I tell you what’s wrong, you must promise to not resort to physical violence _at all_. Are we clear?”

“I… suppose?” Now Allen is worried.

“Okay. I’m sorry for bringing you here so late, but I have an issue that I’m certain only you can solve.” He takes a deep breath, while dramatically looking as if he needs to calm down. “This lab work is hella boring and I am extremely lonely being in this place all on my own. My ability to complete the lab work, and possible my health, is at risk here! These things will never get done unless you stay and help me! The fate of this urinalysis rests on your soft shoulders, Allen Walker!”

“…”

“…”

“… You brought me here to do your work?”

“What?! No! I brought you here to assist me, which is what you must do as an intern! I am simulating a real clinic, one that calls in employees at ungodly hours and forces them to meander until work is complete!”

“That’s quite the logic you got there…” Allen mumbles as he sits down in some random chair. He sighs loudly, attempting to sound as dramatic as his… boss? Teacher? That guy? Yeah, _that_ _guy_ will have to do.

“Well, ah, if you want you can help?” Neah whispers, refusing to look at anything except the pen he was previously using as a mustache. Allen feels a smidge guilty, but also feels an intense longing to be at home asleep in his bed. His nice, comfy bed…

“Eugh, fine I guess I’ll he-“

_Fwoosh!_ Neah stands up quickly. At this point, Allen is too tired to even bother questioning it. A few days here can really change a man. Neah quickly drags his chair by Allen’s, and plops into it in a somehow awkwardly graceful manner. He brought a small stack of papers and an assortment of pens.

An hour later, Allen finishes his stack. He is quite proud of himself, and knows he deserves a break for the next three years. He looks over and sees Neah writing. Allen’s first though: Oh my god is he working holy shit. Second though: Isn’t that the file I just finished? The third thought is actually spoken out loud.

“Are you… grading my lab work?”

Neah looks up with a dorky smile and says _yeah!_ in a wispy way, almost too quiet to hear. He looks unbelievably proud of himself, especially for someone who didn’t do any work. Allen realizes he may be a bitter person if his sleep schedule is disrupted in any way. Anyways, Allen takes the paper, rather aggressively, and stares at it with the most neutral face he can manage.

“Neah, this is… these are like _legal documents_ , you know?”

“Yeah.”

“You can’t go highlighting them with yellow markers!”

“But you did so well! I’m very proud.” He really does look proud… NO! Allen must not fall for this trick! As much as he really enjoys being praised for good work…NO! It’s bad! Really bad! It is not okay to write a grade (100% obviously) on a legal document with smileys (as the zeros, obviously)! Allen groans loudly and allows his head to fall softly onto the desk. Neah pats his head softly, almost as if saying _there there_.

“Don’t worry! I will take care of everything! Don’t know what I’ll do yet, but it’s fiiiiiine!” Neah looks so happy… Allen gives up. He’s never been one to stay mad at people.

They talk amicably for a while, and Allen casually mentions how he really wants to go home. A quick glance at his watch tells Neah that, yep, it’s till old and broken. But the clock on his phone reads _1:00 A.M._ , so he makes the decision that it’s finally time to go home. Allen likes to think that he had a choice on when he got to leave, but subconsciously knows he would have stayed until Neah left anyways.

It doesn’t take long for them to reorganize and close up everything. Allen gets home easily enough and gets into bed without changing. Scrubs are just professional pajamas so he doesn’t care one bit. He sets his alarm for 8 in the morning, and wishes he had more than six hours to sleep. As he drifts off slowly, he still can’t decide if he’s going to be able to complete this internship. As he completely falls asleep, he realizes he forgot to stop by the scrub store to get colors other than blue...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was decent. I am absolutely exhausted from school and work. But I tried to make it funny. I thought it was funny but hey... I'm not funny. I would insert a thumbs up emoji here if I could. I'll get the next chapter out... when I can. I'll also be attempting to be a part of Neallen Week 2017 but... I'm still exhausted so yeah.


End file.
